The many chapters of life
by MissPunzieVienna
Summary: When Cece isn't around or is with Gunther, Rocky gets bored. Rocky starts a diary using a camera, just to tell you how her life is or isn't. *Interactive, allowed to review what Rocky is going to do next.* Contains: Gunther/Cece, Rocky/Deuce, Ty/Tinka
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Sorry, I haven't been on in a life time! Sometimes a girl needs to have fun right? Well… Just to let you guys know, I might be deleting some of my stories since they seem what you so call "amateur". By the way, I did change my penn name, as you see I was Peppydisgrace, now i'm 1Dcatzncarrots. So, I hope you enjoy this :D! Keeping in mind, this is my first shot at a Reuce story, a chapter one :) Some Gece will be inside though, so keep in tuned :P It IS an interactive story, so you can choose what will happen next. I will choose a random review. _

The many chapters of life

Chapter 1

I groaned as Cece was cutesy talking to her boyfriend, Gunther. I dragged my feet across the ground, and slipped into my book bag. Might as well study since she's being Chatty Kathy to someone else rather then me.

I sighed, and shut the book. I looked into my book bag and took out the camera mom gave me when I was still 14. Keeping in mind that it was dusty and I was 16, I walked into my room, and guess what? Cece didn't notice….

I set up the camera. I bet it's not even going to work… I started recording.

"Hello… camera? Well… this is basically day 1 of my boring life. Since I don't have a diary, I might as well use this camera. Yeah, I couldn't get a video recorder. No need to rub that in my face." Cece bursted in from the door.

"Where were you? I'm done talking to my sparkly muffin." Cece asked, confused, and dumbfound as always.

"I was right here?" I sighed and signaled Cece to sit next to me.

She strolled along and sat down. She was still looking at me, and when she turned she saw the camera.

"Oh! HI WORLD!" I did a quick face palm and nodded my head. "Cece, we're not putting this online…"

"Oh." I got up to shut the camera off.

Cece climbed down the fire escape's window and got to her mom's apartment..

I shoved the camera in my floral print book bag. Maybe I could use this camera as a documentary kind of thing.. Ya know. When I die and people want to see what my life was up to?

"What a boring day!" I changed into my pajamas, lay down on my bed, and shut the lights off. I stared at the alarm clock, 9:23.

"More days to come."

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I really am in a rush, so please forgive me. No Reuce in this chapter, only a tiny bitty bit of Gece. Of course, I will make more chapters. This story is basically centered on Reuce, Not gece, but there is Gece. So yeah! The story will ALWAYS be in Rocky's Point of view. :) Bye! Xx, 1DCatzncarrots_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hii :) so at the end of the chapter, its going to show 4 options, A, B, C, review what option you want to use, and the one that gets the most votes is what Rocky will do. xx, lets start [:_

The many chapters of life

Chapter 2

_Streeetttttchhhh. _My back made a cracking sound as I heard my alarm ring through my ears.

_I'm at a pay phone, trying to call home_

_All of my change spent on you, _

_Where has the time gone, Baby it's a—_

I slammed the sleep button on the alarm clock.

Cece climbed in the window. She was already dressed, and it's only 6:39? That's unlike her….

"Hey hey hey!" She chanted as she plopped onto my bed.

"Hey… You're up early?" I asked questioningly as I scanned through my closet that grew along the years.

"Yeah… I'm just REALLY excited to see Gunther." The red-head smiled warmly. I rolled my eyes and pulled out an A-line hem top, a ruffled skirt, and some random pair of boots. My wardrobe really toned down, it was more relaxed and natural other than layered shirts and skirts over jeans.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower while talking to Cece.

"Ya know Cece, I don't really have good thought about your relationship with Gunther…" I said, her gasping.

"You should trust him! He is your best friend's boyfriend… Things have changed between us and Gunther and we don't necessarily hate each other anymore, so there's not a thing to worry about him just doing this for a bet or something."

She announced, hoping to be trustworthy of me with Gunther.

"Fine… But if he EVER. EVER. Breaks your heart, I break his neck.." She laughed from outside the bathroom, "Ok then!"

I wrapped a towel around my wet body, and washed my face. I took a razor and shaved my legs, my arms, and my nether regions which I shouldn't really talk about.

Finally, I topped on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom to see Cece checking her Facebook on my laptop.

She shut it off and switched to her iPhone. I stretched my neck out to see who she was texting.

_From: Your fireball_

_To: Sparkle Muffin_

**R u ready 2 go to school yet? reply bck :)**

_From: Sparkle Muffin_

_To: Your fireball_

_**lol not ready 2 go yet… gimme a few secs? ily −3**_

_From: Your fireball_

_To: Sparkle Muffin_

**:P Kay.. It's only 6:45 anyway… 15 more minutes :) i tink? hah −3**

She shoved her phone in her pocket and turned on the tiny television my dad got me last year. All the channels were horrible, but she still dealt with it. We watched tv for 5 minutes before we got to school.

_~Sh-sh-sh-shake it up! Shake it up~~_

I looked down the hall and saw cute couples everywhere, including Gunther and Cece. I sighed, but I repeatedly reminded myself in my head. _You're too young.. You're too young… Studies first. _I breathed in, turned around and bumped into Deuce.

"Oh.. umm.. sorry!" I picked up his books and handed them to him.

"It's ok.." I tried to act cool, but I eventually lost it when I went to the bathroom.

_Look what you did! You looked like a fool.._ I did have a crush on him, it was just that he was with Dina and I didn't want to hurt her.

I knew I didn't have a chance so I took into note that I shouldn't think about guys. If I want to stay happy and not get hurt, I should just stay away from people.

Well, Not technically people, but you know, boys.

I slowly took a short heave in. Let's go to class… It's the place where I can be happy.

_~After Class~~_

Cece was texting Gunther as always, and I looked at her phone.

**From: Sparkle Muffin**

**To: My Fireball**

**Um… I'm busy 4: brbxx:)**

**To: Sparkle Muffin**

**From: Your Fireball**

**:-I kay. ily :P **

I don't know, but I felt like something was wrong. Luckily I had my camera, so I went to the bathroom and filmed. Weird.. I know.

"Hey Cambam! Hah, Okay. So I feel like something is wrong, so I want to document it."

-To Be Contuinued

Choices:

A. Gunther with another girl

B. Just a hallucination

C. Camera documentary

D. Gunther acting weird, Camera documentary

_**A/N I know, bad chapter. Bad choices. But yeah :) Review! ily all :)xx, 1Dcatzandcarrots.**_


End file.
